Electromagnetic investigation tools are often used to take measurements at points along the length of a borehole in an earth formation. Wells in formations are commonly reinforced with casings, well tubulars, or production tubing that prevents the wells from collapsing. However, forces applied by the formation may cause the casing to bend, buckle, elongate, ovalize or otherwise deform. Where the deformation results in a significant misalignment of the well axis, the production that can be gained from the well can be partially or completely lost. In each case, additional time and expense is necessary to repair or replace the well. The ability to detect an early stage of deformation would allow for changes in production practices and remedial action.
In addition, casings are often perforated with guns to let oil or gas into a well. Certain types of guns perforate a casing before the casing is placed in a well and other types of guns can perforate a casing that has been placed in a well. Systems for monitoring deformation that include elements that are wrapped around the casing may obstruct casing perforations or may be damaged as a casing is perforated. There is a need for the ability to both monitor the deformation of a casing and perforate the casing.